


Reflection

by Saphflare



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parallels, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphflare/pseuds/Saphflare
Summary: She sees it happen again, a series of events reflected through a mirrorShe refuses to let it repeat





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> So short thing I wrote on a whim, just started trying to write more so this might not be really good.  
> There will probably be a few mistakes, tell me if you see any please.
> 
> Takes place during the Battle at Haven, and had changed the scene a bit in order to make it fit more.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.

He laid sprawled on the floor, weakened from battle

 

~~She fell kneeled on the ground, a grievous injury inflicted~~

 

A sadistic smirk graced the murderer’s face

 

~~A knowing grin appeared on the ringleader’s face~~

 

His aquatic eyes raged with a storm, willing to protect his friends from her

 

~~Her verdant eyes shown determined, willing to die in a battle she may not win~~

 

“I will die before you take anyone else!”

 

~~“Do you believe in destiny?”~~

 

“Then die”

 

~~“Yes”~~

 

She raised her spear high, flames flicked

 

~~She pulled the arrow taut, cinders fell~~

 

***

 

**A warrior watched**

 

As the spear fell towards the knight

 

~~As the arrow sank into the champion~~

 

Anger filled her as she had leapt forward

 

~~Despair filled her as she collapsed onto her knees~~

 

She grasped her hand around the leader’s raised wrist

 

~~She clenched her hand as she sobbed for her fallen friend~~

 

**She looked at the fallen maiden**

 

Wrath roared from her being

 

~~Sorrow flooded her soul~~

 

She needed to protect her friend

 

~~She failed to protect her friend~~

 

Remembering the memories she cherished with them

 

~~Remembering the memories she had lost to her~~

 

**The world melted away**

 

**Like the silver in her eyes**


End file.
